Cigarettes and Alcohol
by digthatshizz
Summary: Robert and John had a top forty single back in the eighties, will they join the Night Owls in their hour of need? And will John finally find happiness in the form of Anna?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- If you are a regular visitor to Tumblr, you may have seen some posts about a Downton 'band.' Well, here is the fan fiction I have been promising. It may not go how you envisaged it, but this is how myself (and my compatriot) feel it may pan out. The story will be Anna and Bates centric, but a lot will be the band together and their journey. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: **Downton Abbey and the characters belong to Julian Fellowes, ITV and Carnival.

* * *

'It's your round, isn't it John?'

John stopped and watched as all those with him continued to find a table whilst he stood just inside the door, sighing loudly. All except Anna who was standing by his side.

'I'll help, shall I?'

'Rob can be such an arse sometimes,' John shook his head as he and Anna walked in the direction of the bar. 'It's his grandchild we are toasting the conception of. And I'll be damned if I'm buying Thomas a drink...'

'Woah,' Anna stroked John's arm. 'Calm down, we can halve the round.'

Turning his gaze to Anna, John smiled before shaking his head. 'I'm sorry, it's just I'm so close to finalising the divorce and I'm a little on edge.'

'It's fine, honestly,' Anna insisted as the barman approached them. 'I'm guessing everyone wants their usual.'

'Nah, get them a Coke and seven straws.'

Looking over his shoulder at the merry band sitting by the window, he allowed his mind to wander as Anna ordered the drinks. Mary looked the picture of happiness, having just had her three month ultra sound scan. She had been married to Matthew a little over four months now, he also grinning like a Cheshire cat. They were both so happy, the epitome of newlyweds. John couldn't even remember what it was like to be happily married, let alone a newlywed.

Moving his attentions to the babies grandparents, Robert and his wife Cora, it warmed his heart to see his best friends looking so proud. Robert and John had been friends since forming a band in the early eighties. Both chose their ladies over forging a career in the music industry. A choice Robert was glad he made, one John regretted every single day of his life.

Thomas and Tom, the latter sitting with his arm draped around the shoulders of Sybil, Robert and Cora's youngest, were no doubt discussing their bands set list for the gig they were due to perform in a couple of days time. Along with Matthew, they formed The Night Owls. So called because the three of them met whilst doing night shifts at a local warehouse. Matthew played the guitar and sang lead vocals, Tom was lead guitar and Thomas sat at the back on the drums, the best place for him as far as John was concerned. The two of them had never hit it off but John couldn't deny Thomas was an excellent drummer. Even if he did have a face John wanted to smack every time he saw it.

'John, do you have a tenner?' Brought out of his daydreaming by Anna's gentle tones, John reached into his pocket for his wallet.

Anna. Mary's best friend. She was gorgeous. John couldn't disagree with that. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slim figure and a charming personality. She always had a kind word, a warm smile for John whenever they saw each other. Often at Crawley family get togethers, they would end up laughing in a corner together and chatting about nothing. They had chemistry, despite the twenty year age gap. And John's failing marriage.

'There we go,' John handed over the brown coloured note and began to gather up the drinks laid out on the bar in front of them. Anna followed, taking the sensible option and accepting the barman's offer of a tray.

'Look John, Edith's sent us a photo of her and Charlie on their travels,' Cora cooed, waving her phone under John's nose.

'Yes. lovely Cora. Trying not to spill an expensive amount of alcohol here.'

Anna and John dished out the drinks as Thomas, Tom and Matthew continued to argue about the set list for the upcoming gig.

'You know how picky I am about doing Beatles tracks, they are legendary,' Matthew argued. 'Besides, Come Together would sound so much better with an actual bassist. John...'

'Stop right there,' John interrupted. 'I am not joining your band.'

'Thank goodness,' Thomas muttered under his breath.

'Come on,' Tom pleaded. 'You and Robert. You know how much better we would be with a keyboard player and a bassist.'

'Our glory days are over, eh John?' Robert said with a wink. Cora began to laugh. 'What is it, darling?'

'You had one top 40 single in the early eighties. Hardly glorious...'

'Yeah, and it was quite an achievement. What did you ever do?'

'Bore you three beautiful daughters.'

'And speaking of that,' Anna began. 'I believe a toast is in order.'

'Quite right,' Robert agreed, raising his glass. 'To Mary and Matthew.'

* * *

'You alright?' Anna asked, startling John as she joined him outside. She noticed him desperately trying to hide something, although the trail of smoke gave him away. 'John, I thought you had quit.'

'Well, you try going through a divorce with the spawn of Satan and see how easy you find it to quit smoking.' He took another puff as Anna began to laugh. 'The gig went well.'

'Yeah, except for Thomas's impromptu drum solo. Tom was ready to shove his drum sticks in a place he would always be able to find them.'

'Thomas is too cocky for his own good.' John replied before taking another long drag on his cigarette. 'What's going on now?'

'The guys are packing up but Mary is tired. I said I'd ask if you wouldn't mind giving her, Cora and Robert a lift. Robert's had a skinful and is in no fit state to drive. And since you don't drink...'

'No worries,' John nodded with a smile before locking his eyes on Anna's. 'You look really pretty tonight.'

'Thank you. So do you. I mean, you look great. That leather jacket always looks great on you. '

'Thanks.'

Standing in silence, staring at the other, Anna tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as John took another puff of his cigarette, their invisible link was broken by Sybil shouting in their direction from the entrance of the pub. 'Hey Anna, do you fancy going into town with me and the two Tom's?'

Anna closed her eyes before replying, disappointed her conversation with John had been interrupted. 'Sure. Why not?'

'Great, we're leaving in ten.'

With those words, Sybil disappeared back inside. John was smirking as Anna looked to the heavens. 'Why can't I just say no? She's going to try and fix me up with Thomas. Again.'

'Do you not want a relationship then, Anna?' John asked as he dropped the stub he was holding to the floor and stepped on it.

'With Thomas?'

'In general,' John shrugged.

'I really love you, I do.' John and Anna looked to see Cora the only thing keeping Robert upright, Matthew and Mary following behind. Robert looked up to see John and Anna finding the whole scene highly amusing. 'John's over there. I love him too.'

'I just don't see how it's fair they make you drive all the equipment home alone so they can go off gallivanting.' Mary was unhappy, Matthew drawing the short straw and having to drive the equipment home.

'My darling, it's really okay,' Matthew replied. 'I don't want to go out. They are going to help me load the van then I'll drive straight home to be with you. You know there is no where else I'd rather be.'

'So you're the chauffeur tonight then, John?' Cora smiled as they reached John's car.

'It looks like it.' John raised his eyebrows as Robert bundled himself into John's car. Cora followed him as Mary parted from Matthew with a kiss. John turned his attentions back to Anna. 'I'll see you soon then?'

'Yeah, see you soon John.'

* * *

Robert stepped out in the beer garden, noticing his eldest daughter with her back to him. She was clutching her stomach, motionless as her hair blew in the breeze. Treading carefully towards her, hands in pockets, Robert tentatively sat next to Mary. She turned to acknowledge his presence before looking straight ahead once more.

Sighing, Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose before beginning to speak. 'I'd do anything to change this for you.'

'I know,' Mary said with almost no emotion. 'But there is nothing you can do. Matthew is never coming back.'

He had no reply. Matthew wasn't coming back. Whilst driving home from the gig that night, a boy racer jumped a red light, straight into the drivers side of the band's transit van. Matthew didn't stand a chance. Mary's world was shattered in a millisecond of madness.

'Rob, the guys are ready for us.'

They both turned to see John standing at the door, a consoling look on his face as he took in the scene before him.

'Alright,' Robert nodded.

John and Robert had agreed to a one off performance with the remaining members of The Night Owls, in memory of Matthew. The song they had chosen was Yellow, by Coldplay, Mary and Matthew's wedding song.

'Are you coming?' Robert asked, standing up before offering his hand to Mary.

Mary followed without a word. In the pub John joined the band in the corner of the room, putting his guitar strap over his head. Robert had assumed the role of lead vocals and his guitar was set up from him to play.

'Ready for this then lads?' Robert asked, looking at the solemn faces staring back at him.

'As we'll ever be,' Tom replied indifferently.

Turning to address the crowd, Robert saw Mary at the back of the room, Anna and Cora supporting her as she stood ready to listen. She looked ashen, a shadow of Robert's vibrant, confident daughter. He felt his chest tighten as he tried to speak, the words lost in his throat. Recognising this, John took over.

'I know we'd all like to be gathered here in different circumstances, the events of the past couple of weeks have been tragic. As you all know, Matthew was in a band with Tom, and Thomas. Myself and Matthew's father in law, Robert have agreed to a one off performance in Matthew's memory.'

'You'll have to sing too,' Robert whispered to John. 'I can't do it.'

'Alright,' John nodded. Robert patted John on the shoulder before gathering up his guitar from it's stand.

'We ready?' Thomas asked from behind his drum kit. 'A one, two, three, four...'

Tom began to strum the opening chords on his guitar before Thomas kicked in with his drums. It sounded good, John felt alive as the music filled his senses. He looked to the back of the room, suddenly all he could see was Anna.

'Look at the stars, look how they shine for you...'

* * *

Stepping outside, John shivered as he felt the cold breeze hit him. Mary had just left with her parents, she was completely and utterly shattered, almost devoid of any motivation to carry on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement at one of the pub garden benches. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he realised who it was.

'Hello Anna,' John said softly.

'John,' Anna was slightly startled to see him as she turned in his direction. There was a slight drizzle in the air, Anna's blonde hair slightly damp, her eyes red and swollen from crying. 'Has Mary gone?'

Nodding in response, John stepped closer to Anna as he lit a cigarette. As he got nearer, it became more noticeable that she was shivering. Holding his cigarette in his mouth, he removed his jacket. Without asking for permission, he preceded to drape it around Anna's shoulders.

'Thanks,' she smiled weakly.

'Don't mention it.' John replied, gesturing for Anna to join him on a bench which sat a few feet away from them.

'You were really good,' Anna sat beside John as he shuffled to get comfortable. 'Matthew would have been...'

Unable to continue, Anna broke down, gentle sobs beginning to emanate from her. John immediately threw his cigarette to the ground and took Anna in his embrace. She willingly fell into his arms. Crying against his chest, Anna suddenly felt safe, like she wasn't alone in the world.

'I'm being silly, I know I am,' Anna murmured after a while. 'Mary has lost her husband, the father of her unborn child. But Matthew, he was like a best friend to me as well. He had everything to live for...'

'Ssssh,' John kissed the top of Anna's head, a completely spontaneous act which Anna didn't seem to mind. 'Life is, for the want of a better word, shit sometimes. What happened to Matthew is a massive shock for all of us.'

'I haven't been able to sleep since.'

'Robert said you've been a massive source of strength for Mary,' John remarked, moving slightly as Anna sat up, but keeping his arm firmly around her shoulders.

'She's my best mate,' Anna shrugged. 'What else could I do?'

'How are you getting home?' John asked, pulling away from Anna, reaching for his cigarettes before realising they were in his inside jacket pocket. Without missing a beat, Anna held them out in front of her for John to take. 'Thanks.'

'I was going to walk.'

'Oh right.' John ran a hand through his ever increasingly damp hair.

'You?'

'Taxi.'

Anna nodded as John began to puff away on his newly lit cigarette. 'Are you doing anything tonight?'

'I have a recorded episode of Call The Midwife with my name on it,' John laughed. 'Why do you ask?'

'Well, I don't want to be on my own at the moment. And if you're at a loose end, would you like to come back to mine? For some dinner perhaps? Not that I feel much like eating. I can't cook. And I'll probably cry a lot.' Anna looked up to see John gently laughing as he flicked some ash on the floor. 'I'm not making this sound very appealing, am I?'

'On the contrary,' John replied. 'I'd love to. I'll just go and fetch my guitar and we can go now if you like?'

'Great.'

* * *

The walk back to Anna's house had been in relative silence. It was a beautiful home and had been left to Anna by her grandfather. She and her brother, Simon had both been left homes by him, he being a successful property developer until his death a few years previously. John had been here once before, a dinner party Anna held to celebrate her promotion to head clerk in the bank she worked at. Other than that, their meetings were usually at the Crawley's home, at gigs for the band or in the local pub. Rarely were they on their own. They never had any need to be. John couldn't deny he was enjoying having Anna all to himself, even in these circumstances.

Anna attempted a simple spaghetti bolognaise, which John insisted he found delicious. As she predicted, Anna left half of her meal, spending most of her time twisting the spaghetti around her fork and letting it slide off again. John laid his cutlery down on his plate having finished his plateful.

'Would you like mine aswell?' Anna asked, pushing the plate away from her.

'No thanks,' John shook his head. 'But it was delicious.'

'Matthew loved my spaghetti bolognaise. He and Mary would come over often for dinner.'

'Yeah, I remember he always used to order Italian when we went out for dinner.'

'And God help us if he found some flaw in his meal,' Anna chuckled, taking both plates in her hands and taking them to the sink. 'Do you remember the time he got us all free drinks and desserts?'

'Yeah, I don't think I've seen Robert as proud since we got our top 40 single. He really saw him as the son he never had. '

Silence fell then, both of them thinking about Matthew. Anna knew she had to change the subject. 'You and Robert have been friends forever, haven't you?'

'Since the late seventies. He plays the guitar and piano better than anyone I know. We clicked straight away.' John stood to help Anna at the sink. 'I'll dry if you want?'

Anna handed him a tea towel before filling the sink with water, adding a squirt of washing up liquid. 'Since I met Mary, when she started ay my branch, you've always been there. I love the little group we move in. The bubble around the band.'

'They're very good,' John remarked. 'Matthew was such a talent on the keyboards. And his voice was superb.'

'You and Robert will have to join the band now...'

'Will we now?' John interrupted, taking the first plate from Anna.

'In Matthew's memory.' Anna added. 'Tom and Thomas can hold a tune but you today. You're voice was beautiful.

'I wouldn't say beautiful...'

'Don't knock yourself,' Anna continued. 'I was listening and I could tell you meant every note. You could really tell you were singing it for Matthew.'

'I was singing it for Matthew,' John sought out Anna's gaze. 'But I also had someone else in mind as well.'

Anna felt her temperature rising as she looked into his eyes, the smile on his face illuminating all his features. Feeling a little flushed, Anna looked down at the water and the dish she was cleaning. She and John had always got on, there had always been this magnetism between them that went further than being attracted to each other . He was so much older than her, but Anna would be lying to herself if she said that bothered her. It didn't in the slightest, in fact Anna never noticed it. But he was married, and that had always been the barrier between them.

'How... how is the divorce coming along?' Anna asked, handing him the freshly cleaned plate.

'A couple more weeks,' John replied before raising his eyebrow. 'But they said that three months ago so take that as you will.'

'They don't move quickly in these matters, do they?'

'No,' John said with a laugh before looking to his right to place the plate he had just dried on the counter. Something on Anna's notice board caught John's eye. He raised his eyebrows. 'George Clooney, he's a little old for you isn't he.'

'Oh, I usually go for the older man.'

Her comment was innocent enough, it took Anna a little while to gauge why John now had a huge smile on his face.

'Really?'

Searching for a reason to change the subject, Anna looked at the plates gleaming on the counter. 'Put those in the top end cupboard please, John.'

Standing on the doorstep, John had announced his intention to leave almost twenty minutes previously. The conversation they had started in the living room had spilled out to Anna's front door. Although everything was so natural between them, John also wanted to ensure that Anna was in a comfortable enough state for him to leave her.

'I'll be fine, really,' Anna insisted as John asked her once again if she was alright for him to go home.

'Alright,' John finally relented. 'I'll go. And thanks for dinner.'

'It's a pleasure, really.' Anna smiled.

Leaning forward to kiss Anna on the cheek, she closed her eyes as she felt John's lips come into contact with her skin. Shivers drifted down her spine, all her senses intensified as he lingered by her ear, his breath hot in her ear. Turning her head, her eyes half lidded, John gently brushed his lips against Anna's. She responded by placing a shaky hand on his cheek, gently pulling him back towards her. Their lips met again, Anna attempted to deepen the kiss before John took a step away.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, raising his hands, facing downwards, his eyes shut. 'That was totally inappropriate. We're grieving...'

'Don't be sorry,' Anna interrupted. 'I wanted you to kiss me.'

John sighed, taking Anna's hand in his. He searched for her eyes, John felt something stir within him that he never felt before. Anna was so beautiful. 'I fancy you. You are stunning. You make me smile, you take my breath away every time I see you.'

'Well then?' Anna replied, squeezing his hand.

'I just don't think this is right. Not today. And especially with the divorce.'

'You're right, I know you are,' Anna breathed before moving closer to John. 'But I like you too, and you can't deny there is something between us.'

'I'd be a fool to,' John admitted, laughing slightly. 'Just give me some time. Give yourself some time. Emotions are running high at the moment.'

'I'll just be waiting for you to decide when the right time is.' Anna shrugged. 'I'm already pretty certain of how I feel.'

John nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Anna's ear as he tightened his grip on her hand. She closed her eyes at the contact, moving her face so it grazed the skin of John's knuckles.

'As soon as I am divorced man, I'll be asking you out. On a proper date. Keep a space in your diary for me.'

'It's saved.'

'Goodnight Anna.'

'Goodnight John.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise this has been a long time in coming. Blame the laptop/word processor etc**

**Disclaimer-** Everything Downton related belongs to Julian Fellowes/ITV/Carnival

John stood in the corner of the room, silently observing as he took another sip of his drink. Edith had arrived home with her new husband, Charles. A shock to all, particularly her parents who would have liked to have been there. Edith explained the moment overtook them when their travels had led them to Las Vegas. What happened to Matthew had made them see that life was too short. The words registered with John as he took in Anna standing sheepishly behind Mary, looking up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Everyone had gathered to welcome Edith home, even Thomas much to John's chagrin. He couldn't pinpoint when their dislike of each other had begun, they had just never got on from the start. Thomas was cocky and John hated that, finding any opportunity to question what Thomas said, usually met with a tirade of abuse in response. But he was a good friend to Tom and Matthew, and because John was fond of the two of them he accepted Thomas, albeit not wholeheartedly. Besides, Mary and her baby were what was important at the moment, not their silly squabble.

No one knew about Anna and John's encounter on the evening of Matthew's funeral. Neither had spoken of it since, although seven or eight weeks had passed. Helping Mary cope with her grief was the focal point of Anna's life at the moment and John's mess of a divorce wasn't any closer to being finalised. He prayed the timing was different, he wished he'd never married his wife in the first place. Still, Anna hadn't mentioned what happened that evening. Maybe she had realised it was a mistake.

'So, are you staying long?' Cora asked, filling Edith and Charles's glasses with what was the fourth bottle of wine those congregated had drunk through.

'A couple of weeks, but we are planning to be back when the baby is born.' Charles explained, holding his hand out to Cora to indicate he didn't want any more wine.

'Okay,' Robert announced, wandering into the room armed with some board games. 'Who wants to play some Trivial Pursuit.'

'Oh look, we're fresh out of soft drinks.' John announced, finishing his coke. 'And you know I'm not drinking anymore. I'll just nip to the off licence and get some.'

'I'll come with you,' Anna offered, putting her drink down and meeting him in the middle of the room.

John nodded his head as they both made their exit. If there was one thing in this world that John hated, it was board games. Once out of Robert's house, John turned around to see Anna closing the front door, a huge grin on his face.

'Not keen on Trivial Pursuit then?' John asked as Anna looked up to him.

'Oh, I wouldn't say that,' Anna replied, moving to stand beside him. 'I've been looking for an excuse to get you alone for weeks now. I saw my opportunity and I took it.'

He was blushing, John knew he was as they turned to begin walking the route towards the local off licence.

'So, Edith and Charles. Married. That's a turn up for the books,' John remarked, stopping to look both ways before crossing the road, Anna following closely beside him.

'Yeah, it's dead romantic though isn't it,' She met his gaze, John nodding in response. 'So, how are things with you? Sorry I haven't seen you much, Mary's needed me.'

'I completely understand, she's your best friend. I know I'd do the same if Rob was in the same position as Mary. As for how are things with me, the divorce is still not finalised and my ex wife is a calculating shrew. Other than that, I'm tickety boo.'

'You've been great I have been told, at the gigs with the others.'

'Yeah, it's been fun.'

Robert and John had agreed to join Tom and Thomas on the gigs they had already agreed to play before Matthew had passed away. Matthew would have liked them to fulfil their engagements, he was nothing if not the professional. John had to admit it had been amazing to be back on stage, playing in a live band again. Music had always been his escape route, and this time had been no exception. Not only as an escape from his divorce, but he was grieving over Matthew too. John just couldn't get his head around how someone in the prime of their life could be taken away so cheaply, so unnecessarily. Each gig had given him an hour or two to get away from his thoughts. Anna and Mary didn't attend, Mary still finding watching the band without Matthew too painful.

And they sounded good together as well. Tom was magnificent on lead guitar, despite his flaws Thomas was an excellent drummer and John already knew Robert was talented when either playing the guitar or the keyboards. After his performance at Matthew's funeral, John had been elected lead singer. Although he had never liked being the centre of attention, John's voice suited the genre of song that The Night Owls were used to playing, and John was garnering a new appreciation of music he probably never would have encountered were it not for the band.

They walked in silence the remainder of the way to the off licence. Once inside, Anna found the soft drinks as John bought some cigarettes. She rolled her eyes as the shopkeeper handed him forty of his brand.

'What? I promise these will last me the week.'

'Hey, it's not up to me what you do.' Anna replied, placing the bottles of coke and a bottle of wine she had sneakily picked up on the counter. 'But you do know each cigarette takes five to eleven minutes off of your life.'

'Well, seeing as I'll probably be married to that woman for the rest of my life, that's not actually a bad thing.'

'John, don't say that,' Anna said as she searched for her purse in her bag.

'What are you doing? I'll get this.' He placed a hand over Anna's, a simple gesture that took her breath away. She looked up at him, nodding gently as his hand remained in contact with hers. John grinned slightly, Anna could feel stirrings within her as she found she couldn't look away from him. His eyes kept their contact with hers as well, so much was left unsaid between them it broke John's heart.

'That will be fifteen pounds, fifty six please sir.' John didn't hear the man speak, too engrossed in Anna's eyes, in the moment they were sharing, simple as it was. 'Sir. There is a queue.'

'What?' John turned to see the man standing impatiently, hands on hips before looking beyond Anna at the queue that had formed. Reaching for his wallet, he handed over a twenty pound note as Anna lifted the newly bagged shopping down from the counter. 'Sorry. Here you go.'

Once he had received his change, he followed Anna out of the shop. They continued to walk, he trying to broach the subject of what happened in the shop but unable to find the right words. As they turned down Robert and Cora's road, much to his relief, Anna spoke first.

'I know we have only seen each other a couple of times since Matthew's funeral, but I've been longing for your touch ever since then.'

John groaned out loud, looking to the heavens as Anna's perfect words reverberated around his head. What this beautiful, stunning woman saw in him he had no idea, but how he wished things were different. He was beginning to think maybe he didn't deserve happiness, punishment for something he had done in his life previously perhaps. He had to offer Anna something in return for her candour, he owed her that much at least.

'Do you know it takes all the strength I can muster not to kiss you.' John whispered, both his and Anna's eyes trained straight ahead. Both feared they would give in if their eyes met. 'Or touch you like we just did back then.'

They reached the garden path, Thomas standing by the front door with a half smoked cigarette.

'Thank God you're back, Robert will be pleased. The teams were uneven for Pictionary.' Thomas explained, throwing his cigarette stub on the floor before stamping on it.. 'So, who is the lucky one?'

'Well, by my calculations,' Anna said as she opened the gate. 'The one who decides not to play.'

Anna walked into the house past Thomas, John's eyes frozen on her and the direction she took as she disappeared, leaving himself and Thomas alone. Sighing gently, John walked up the path in the direction of the drummer.

'Thomas.' he said civilly.

'John,' Thomas said in response as he got closer. As John moved past him, Thomas began to speak once more. 'You know if I had my way you wouldn't be in the band. I am only doing it for Tom.'

John stopped in his tracks once he had stepped over the threshold, turning to look at Thomas. He grinned, it was all he could think of to do other than something else that probably wouldn't go down well. His tone was sarcastic as he spoke. 'I'm sorry you feel that way Thomas. I was so enjoying being in your company as well.

'So why not just quit?'

'Because, believe it or not I enjoy playing in the band. And I think we all sound great together.' John replied, stepping back outside so he was now standing opposite Thomas.

'It's only until we have fulfilled these current gigs. Then we'll probably audition for new, younger members.'

Chuckling, John shook his head before stepping even closer to Thomas. 'Do what you like. I'm doing this for Matthew. The sooner you realise this isn't about you the better.'

* * *

Mary clutched the picture in her hands, not able to avert her eyes from it as Anna drove them home from the hospital. She had just been for her three month scan, and suddenly everything felt so much more real. There was a new life growing inside her, a life she and Matthew had created together. Despite him not being there, she and Matthew would be connected now, no matter what. Anna pulled up outside Mary's parents house, turning off the ignition and looking at her friend, engrossed in the picture.

'You okay?' Anna asked, a slight grin on her face.

'That's my baby.'

Anna laughed at her friends response. 'Yes it is. Come on, let's get you inside.'

In the kitchen, Robert and John were talking about the band now their scheduled gigs had come to an end. Both agreed they had enjoyed the experience, after the last gig Tom had begged both to join permanently.

'I just can't see Thomas liking the idea,' John argued with a shrug as Robert made them both a cup of tea. 'He's mentioned to me about auditioning for younger members.'

'I've spoken to Tom. He's keen and is pretty sure he can talk Thomas around.' Robert sat beside John at the table, placing a mug down in front of him. 'I have invited the two of them around tomorrow night to talk about it, if you are available.'

'Yeah, it's my half day tomorrow, pub lunch?'

'I like the way you think my man,' Robert held up his mug for John to clink with his own before John narrowed his gaze on his friend. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'What's with the change of heart? I thought you were adamant that the music life was over for you.'

Robert looked up at John, his face beaming. 'It's just been fantastic, hasn't it?' John nodded in response. 'The guys are fantastic at what they do, I mean Thomas can be a bit of a prat but all in all they are fine musicians. And we've both still got it.'

'Goes without saying,' John agreed, tongue firmly in cheek.

'Hello.'

Both men looked to the door to see Mary and Anna standing there, Mary still clutching onto her photograph. Robert and John stood, Robert moving towards his daughter. She had the faint hint of a smile on her face as he placed a hand on her upper arm.

'Everything is fine,' she gasped, showing Robert the picture. 'Your first grandchild. Is Mum home yet?'

'Not yet sweetheart, she was really upset she couldn't come with you, you know. She just couldn't get out of this meeting.'

'I know,' Mary smiled. 'I had Anna with me so I was fine.'

'Of course, hello Anna.'

'Hi Robert,' Anna replied before searching for John's eyes with her own. He was already looking at her. 'John.'

'Anna.' He smiled in her direction, his eyes hadn't left her since she and Mary had entered the kitchen. 'I'm so pleased everything is alright with the baby, Mary.'

'Thanks John, so am I.'

'Right, I best be getting back to work,' John announced, finishing the rest of his tea with one sip.

'You must have an asbestos mouth,' Robert chuckled. 'That tea was steaming.'

'It's fine. I didn't realise it had gotten so late. We've got a delivery due in half an hour and if I leave it to my assistant we'll have stock we didn't order. Oh, to be lucky enough to be able to work from home like you, Robert.'

John managed the local supermarket, having left his job as a pub landlord in the south to get away from his soon to be ex wife. He wanted a complete career change, yet wasn't sure what to do with his life. He got a job in the local supermarket to make ends meet until he had decided what he wanted to do. Yet in three short years he had made his way from stock replenishment to Store Manager. Music was always his first love, and despite giving it up to marry his wife, he still played regularly, especially now he was back in the north with Robert.

Robert had always been into art and graphics, and in recent years had been able to hone his talent in the field of web design. This meant he could work from home and be his own boss. Music was still his main passion, and being successful at his job had meant he had been able to build a studio in his back garden where he and John often played together. He had believed his days of being in a band were over, but after playing with the Night Owls and what happened to Matthew, he realised it was time to put his passions first. Well, all except for one.

'I'll walk out with you, John,' Anna announced. 'I should be getting back to the bank.'

'Oh, Anna. Thank you so much,. Please tell everyone at work I appreciate them allowing me this break.'

'They don't want your thanks, Mary. They want you to be better.' Anna placed a hand on her friends shoulder and looked at the picture again. 'You're going to be fine. You've got all of us.'

'I know. Thanks.'

Allowing John to walk out first, Anna followed him out of the house leaving Robert and Mary alone to coo over the photograph. Once outside, John turned to look at Anna.

'You okay?' he asked as she caught up with him and they moved down the driveway.

'Yeah, it's just horrible to think the baby is never going to know his or her father.'

'Then it's up to all of us to make sure they know how great he was, isn't it?' John replied, stopping as they stood beside Anna's car. 'How have you been?'

'So so, yourself? The divorce?'

'It's stalled again. She's trying to bleed me dry it would seem. She won't be content until I have given her everything.'

'John, can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Why did you marry her in the first place?' John laughed at her question, Anna following suit soon afterwards.

'Good question. My lawyer has said it's really getting close now, I've met the majority of her demands, made a compromise on the others so hopefully this should be the deal clincher.'

'I hope you're right.' Anna remarked as she unlocked her car. 'I am still waiting, you know.'

John met her gaze, grinning as he took in her beautiful smile. 'Would you believe me if I told you that's the only thing that keeps me going?'

'I would. In my mind, the thought of being with you is the one that clouds all others.'

John leant against the side of her car, hands in his pockets. It amazed him how they could be bearing their souls in this way and for it all to seem so natural. 'It's just a shame it took something as tragic as what happened to Matthew to make us realise.'

'Oh, believe me John,' Anna continued as she got in the car, winding down the window to look up at him. 'I knew from the first moment I saw you.'

* * *

Robert and John met the next evening with Tom and Thomas in Robert's studio. Both had decided they wanted to continue the band, in Matthew's memory. Robert then revealed that the offer was there, if they wanted John and himself to join then they would be more than happy to. Tom jumped at the chance, Thomas didn't seem as enthusiastic.

'Come on, Thomas,' Tom said in his Irish brogue, 'there is no one else in any bands in this area who would be better than Rob and John. You know that.'

'Then tell him to get over himself and stop putting me down,' Thomas whined, pointing his finger at John. 'Ever since he's met me he's been the same.'

'And you've been nothing but a self centred prig since the first day I saw you.'

'Look lads, all the best bands have members who don't get along.' Robert explained. 'But I think we can overcome that. For Matthew. This feels good to me.'

'I guess,' John said sulkily, looking down at the floor. 'You are good on the drums.'

'Thomas,' Tom said hopefully, looking up at his band mate.

'Well yes, I am a good drummer.'

'Thomas,' Tom's tone was slightly harsher this time.

'Alright,' Thomas moaned, looking in John's direction. 'You're a talented bassist.'

'Thank you.'

'So it's settled?' Robert asked tentatively, he and Tom looking at Thomas. Thomas huffed, looked at John before turning his attentions back to the others.

'Oh alright, just don't accept us to be the best of mates.'

'Great,' Robert said excitedly, shaking Thomas's hand vigorously. ' And that's fair enough. About you and John. This is going to be the start of something amazing.'

'I hope so. ' Tom remarked, picking up his diary from the table. 'Our first gig is tomorrow night.'

'Tomorrow,' John exclaimed, standing up.

'Yeah, what's the problem? Tom shrugged, furrowing his brow. 'We've done a few gigs together now. The landlord at the local pub wanted to know when we could start back in our regular slot. I had an inkling this would be happening tonight so I said this week.'

Robert moved to sit behind his keyboard. 'We best get practicing.'

* * *

Everyone came to watch the new line up for their first gig together as the new Night Owls. John wasn't sure if he was nervous or pleased to see Anna sitting at the back with Mary and her family. She nearly knocked him off course as she smiled once she knew he had noticed her, giving him a little wave. Finding his composure once more, the gig started and the band were met with a rapturous reception. All four agreed it had gone well, Thomas even admitting that maybe Robert and John had been what the Night Owls had been waiting for. The highlight of the evening was the playing of John and Robert's top 40 single, which Tom insisted they played to welcome them into the band.

With the gig over, John offered to drive the equipment home as he would have to be up to work a his one Saturday shift a month at the supermarket. Insisting he would load the van and that the other's had a good time, he was busy outside ensuring everything was packed securely. John was startled to feel a presence behind him. Turning to see who it was, he felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed it was Anna standing there.

'Hello Mr Lead Singer, anything I can help you with?'

'No, I'm just about done,' John replied with a smile, jumping out of the van so he was standing beside Anna. 'Did you enjoy the show?'

'I did, very much. You looked at home up there, strumming your guitar and singing so beautifully.'

'Thank you,' John whispered, closing the van doors. 'You look stunning this evening, I hope you don't mind me telling you that. Well, you look stunning every time I see you..'

'Stop, you'll make me blush.' Anna laughed softly, John felt his heart melt as the sound reached his ears. 'You heading home?'

'Yeah, I have to work tomorrow.'

'Oh right, well I'll let you get going then.' Anna's voice was reluctant, hesitant. John wondered if there was something on her mind.

'Anna, is...'

John was completely taken aback as Anna reached up to press her lips against his, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Instinct told John to wrap his around her waist, deepening the kiss as he did so. God this felt so good. Perhaps a little too good.

'Anna,' John breathed, brushing his lips against hers once more before pulling away completely. 'We shouldn't.'

'Why not?' Anna's eyes were still half lidded, her breathing erratic as she kept her grip firmly on his shoulders. 'I'm done with waiting.'

'It won't be long now. If her lawyers find out I have a new girlfriend...'

He was interrupted with another kiss, one so sweet it almost knocked him off his feet. How could John deny himself this? To be kissed like this everyday, to hold this gorgeous woman in his arms, a woman with such a beautiful soul. The most wonderful woman he had ever met.

'We don't have to tell anyone,' Anna said as she broke the kiss. 'Until you have everything sorted. I just know I can't go on not seeing you everyday. To not know you as more than just a friend. It's killing me. Starting now, I want it to change. Please.'

'Our secret?' John murmured with a smile, his eyebrows raised.

'Yeah,' Anna was equally amused. 'What do you say?'

'I say you best get in the van. Fancy a nightcap?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspired by a real life trip to the seaside, Anna and John continue to get close.**

**Disclaimer:** _Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes and the kind souls at Carnival and ITV. _

* * *

John looked across the table, a troubled look on his face as Robert finalised the details of their upcoming gig on the phone.

'Are there any hotels in Portsmouth we could stay at?'

'Portsmouth?' John whispered, taking his glasses off and putting the paper down that he was reading. 'I thought it was in Scarborough.'

Robert waved away John's concerns as he struggled to listen to the other end of the line. 'Great, so we'll need five or six rooms. Why? The Night Owls do have an entourage you know. Can you accommodate us? Fantastic. Yes, one of the rooms will have to be available the night before the others. John is travelling down with the equipment the day before.'

'Is he now?' John raised his eyebrows, a small smirk on his lips.

'Right, so we'll see you then. Bye.' Hanging up, Robert looked over at John, his gaze fixed intently on his old friend. 'What?'

'I'm taking the equipment down the day before?'

'Well, you did offer...'

'That was before I knew it was in Portsmouth.' John exclaimed, putting his glasses back on and picking up the paper once more.

'What's in Portsmouth?' Anna asked, walking into the kitchen followed by Mary.

'Trevor's thirtieth wedding anniversary,' Robert informed the girls as they appeared, John's eyes instantly seeking out Anna's. They shared a knowing smile before Anna settled against the kitchen counter, Mary sitting in the empty chair at the table. She tore the paper from John's hands and began to read. 'He's decided to have it in Portsmouth because that is where Sandra's family come from. They come up here for all of the family functions, so now they are returning the favour.'

'I love Portsmouth,' Anna cooed, immediately drawing John's attention. 'Used to go there for my holidays. Then on to the Isle Of Wight. Lovely.'

'Perhaps you could come down with me? The day before. Keep me company until the rabble arrive.'

'Perhaps,' Anna replied with a smile.

'Completely chaste of course. I'd sleep in the van, you could have the hotel room...'

'Yeah, as if Anna would ever look at you in that way,' Robert commented, a small chuckle following his words.

'Yeah, as if.' John looked over at Anna, she now turning a shade of crimson as John's gaze fixed itself entirely on her. 'What do you say, Anna?'

'Alright. I should be able to get the day off, I'm owed some time.'

'Great,' John looked away to address his friend. 'I've got to get back to work.'

Robert nodded as he noticed the troubled expression on his daughter's face. 'Are you alright, Mary?'

'Yes Dad,' she answered with a sigh. 'Just reading, that's all.'

'I'll see you tonight for practice.' John continued, standing up. 'Bye all.'

Tapping Mary's armon the way out, John left the kitchen with a look back over his shoulder at Anna. She thought her knees would give way beneath her at the delicious smirk he sent her way.

'Erm... I just wanted to ask John the offers that were on at the supermarket at the moment,' Anna announced with a shaky voice.

Robert nor Mary batted an eyelid as she followed in the direction John had just left in. Once outside, Anna almost ran to catch up with John before he got into his car. He heard her coming, shutting the car door he had partially opened to face her. John kept his hands in his pockets, the temptation to reach out and touch Anna too overwhelming. They settled for standing close to each other, Anna leaning against the side of John's car.

'I've missed you,' John remarked with a whisper. 'Did you have a good evening with Mary?'

'Yeah, she said she just needed to get out of the house for a while. Robert and Cora mean well but their constant questioning of her state of mind is grating a bit.'

'I noticed that inside,' John looked back at the house.

'I missed you too, by the way.'

Two weeks had passed since their first night together, when Anna had begged that they take their relationship further. They had met in secret a few times since that evening, Anna still devoted to Mary and John busy with band rehearsals. However, the more he got of Anna, the more that John wanted.

'Will I see you tonight?'

Anna looked around her to make sure no one was nearby before running her index finger down John's tie. 'I was going to ask if you would like to come around for dinner.'

John nodded to acknowledge her suggestion, quickly glancing at the house before taking Anna's hand in his own. His tone was seductive as he voiced his reply. 'And what might be on the menu?'

'Oh, now that would be telling, Mr Bates. See you around nine?'

'Counting the seconds already.'

* * *

Dinner was forgotten about as John had stepped into Anna's house. As soon as she had him alone she took fistfuls of his shirt in her hands, pulling him towards her, covering his mouth with her own. He responded eagerly, his arms gripping tightly around her waist as Anna led them in the direction of her bedroom. Now half an hour or so later, here they lay, breathless, legs entwined beneath the sheets, hand in hand.

'Well, dinner will be cold now.' Anna said suddenly before they both erupted into laughter.

'You instigated this, it's your own fault,' John pressed a kiss against her temple. 'I was actually feeling quite hungry.'

'You weren't exactly pushing me away.'

'Fair point,' John conceded.

'Takeaway?'

'That's a fine idea.'

'As was yours that I join you a day early in Portsmouth,' She sat up, reaching down beside the bed for the clothes that had been abandoned a few moments previously.

'Quick thinking, eh?' John grinned at her as she looked back at him over her shoulder. 'If only Robert knew.'

'They don't have a clue what's going on, do they?'

'Why would they? You're stunningly beautiful, I'm well. Me, I guess.'

On hearing his words, Anna dropped her clothes back on the floor, rose up on all fours and crawled the bed towards him, placing her knees either side of his. John swallowed hard as Anna was now hovering above him, moving closer and pressing her lips to his.

'You, are a real man,' she breathed, running a hand down his chest. 'And I can't get enough of you.'

* * *

'Drive carefully,' Thomas warned as John shut the van doors. 'We don't want anything to get damaged.'

'Right, okay. Because I was just about to drive the van off a cliff,' John replied sarcastically.

'Alright lads, save it,' Robert interrupted, handing John a handful of papers. 'Here is the hotel confirmation, and directions to there and the venue. Sandra and a few others are decorating the hall this afternoon so Trev has said we can get in there a day early so I thought you could go and set up...'

'Did you now?' John interrupted folding his arms. 'You lot are taking the pi...'

'You know we appreciate it, John,' Tom slapped John's back. 'Besides you were the only one who could get time off work.'

'He works from bloody home,' John argued, pointing at Robert. He then remembered what his going down a day earlier meant as he saw Anna approaching them, dragging a suitcase behind her.

'Blimey, you're only going for two nights,' Tom laughed as Anna reached them.

'This is not enough for two nights, I had to leave loads behind.' She ran a hand through her hair before she made eye contact with John. 'Ready for the road trip? I've got Jelly Babies in my handbag.'

'My favourite.' John replied with a grin as he took Anna's case from her. 'Bloody hell, what have you got in here?'

'Make up, mainly,' Anna answered, opening the van doors for John. She looked up to see Mary coming down the path. Anna pointed at her suitcase. 'Back me up, Mary. That isn't enough for two nights, is it?'

'God no. You've done well to get it down to one case. I have a case and a bag as well.' She embraced Anna. 'See you tomorrow.'

'So, we'll arrive around midday. Enjoy the trip.' Robert shook John's hand, kissed Anna on the cheek before disappearing back into the house followed by Mary.

Thomas and Tom said their goodbyes, Thomas casting an anxious eye over John as he got in the drivers side of the van. John spotted him in his rear view mirror, shaking his head as Anna got in beside him.

'Honestly, what does he think I'm going to do? I've been driving for over twenty...'

John was stopped mid flow by the sensation of Anna's hand on his knee. 'Let's just get out of here. The sooner we are in Portsmouth, the sooner we can forget about everything for a little while and concentrate on us.'

'Very well, Miss Smith.'

* * *

Anna looked on fascinated as John set up the PA system and lighting that the band used, the stage space slightly more generous than the cramped pubs John and his fellow Night Owls were used to. She found herself drawn into the way the muscles in his forearm flexed as he moved the equipment around, the way he would stop to wipe his brow every so often, his exertions meaning a lining of sweat had formed there.

'Right, done.' He said suddenly, picking up one of the microphones and turning it on. 'Testing, one, two. Testing, one, two.'

'Alright, we hear you loud and clear,' Anna chuckled as she walked towards the stage. 'Shall I go and get the guitars from the van?'

'God no, they'll be coming up to the hotel room with us,' he looked down at Anna, a smirk spread across her lips, her arms folded. 'I mean, with you. If you'd rather I slept in the van then just say...'

'You aren't half cute when you get all flustered.'

John felt himself flush at her comment, smiling shyly as he turned around to look at the equipment he had set up. 'Please could you get me a CD from the van?'

'Why?'

'To check the sound system is working cleanly,' John answered, placing the microphone down.

'Are you not going to set up Thomas's drums?' Anna asked, pointing beyond John at the unassembled kit at the back of the stage.

'No, for two reasons. One, Thomas is an idiot whom I am only getting on with to please the others, and two, drummers are very particular about how their kits are set up. Could you imagine the hissy fit he would throw if one thing was wrong?'

'I don't think I want to. I'll go and fetch the CD.'

She returned after a couple of minutes, John a little confused as to why it had taken her so long when the van was just outside the doors of the hall.

'Everything alright?' John asked as he bent down to take the CD Anna handed to him.

'Yeah, I couldn't decide which disc to pick,' she replied as John turned to put the CD in the system. He grimaced as the opening bars to Dancing Queen filled the room.

'Really?' John moaned, adjusting the volume slightly.

'Well, you wouldn't let me play it in the van on the way down here. This is payback.'

'Okay, well how is the bass sounding to you...'

John looked up to see Anna dancing around the empty hall, completely enamoured by her enthusiasm, she seemingly becoming lost in the music. Moving to the front of the stage, he crouched down, unable to take his eyes off her. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. In a few moments, she realised she was being watched and stopped abruptly. John was smiling broadly as she ran a hand through her hair, her cheeks reddening.

'The bass sounds fine.' She said weakly, moving her arms to cross her body.

'Yeah,' John agreed, standing up. 'Do you want to carry on? Or can we get out of here and go and enjoy a stroll along the beach?'

* * *

After checking in to the hotel, and ensuring the guitars were safely stored in the hotel room, Anna and John were soon strolling along the sea front at Portsmouth. The Isle Of Wight was illuminated by the late afternoon sunshine in the distance. They strolled hand in hand, Anna thrilling in the fact they could be as open as they liked here, far away from anybody who knew them. After sharing ice creams, and a bag of candyfloss, John insisted on trying to win Anna a cuddly toy in the amusements arcade. Twenty pounds and an infinite number of swear words later, he had managed to win her a teddy bear that was holding a guitar, which he was quite pleased with. As the afternoon grew older, the temperature had dropped considerably, John displaying his chivalrous side as he leant Anna his hoody. Having reached a deserted part of the beach, they decided to take the time to sit together and watch the sun set over the Solent. John settled with his back against a wall, Anna between his legs. They had never been so brave with their show of affections in public.

'This is nice,' Anna whispered, leaning back against John as he kissed her cheek softly. John hummed his agreement, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Anything, you know that.'

'Us. Things aren't moving too quickly for you, are they? I just can't help thinking I pushed you into this, and the divorce still isn't finalised...'

'Anna, this has been years in the making. Even you said there had been something between us from the moment we met. I felt it too. Nothing in the world has ever felt as natural as me being with you like this. You haven't pushed me into anything. You just had the courage to accelerate what should have happened ages ago.'

'And what about the divorce? Is it any closer?'

'I still haven't heard. Vera's gone on holiday or something. If you want to cool things until she...'

'No,' Anna interrupted, looking up at John. 'I don't. I was just wondering, that was all.'

'I'm glad,' John breathed, kissing Anna's cheek once more. 'And what about coming out in the open? No one will care that I'm still married you know. This is the twenty first century after all.'

'Do you know, I quite like the fact it is our little secret.'

John chuckled lightly at her words. 'Me too.'

'It turns me on like you wouldn't believe, Mr Bates.' He felt stirrings low in his body in response to the husky quality to her voice.

'Really?' He managed to choke out, shifting uncomfortably behind Anna. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he couldn't control himself. 'You shouldn't tease me you know.'

'And why is that?'

'Well, if you do want me to sleep in the van, talking to me in this manner really isn't fair.'

'Do you want to sleep in the van?'

'No.'

'Where would you like to sleep?'

'Beside you.' John answered truthfully, his lips beside Anna's ear. 'Holding you in my arms all night. We've never shared a whole night together.'

He was right. They had only been together three or four times. John had always left before the sun rose, his shifts started early and he didn't want to disturb Anna in the morning. The only time they had spent time together at John's house, had been a Sunday afternoon. Their flirting, out of earshot when in the pub with the others, had them both almost pleading for more. Anna feigning illness and John insisting he would take her home, they moved at speed to John's house, which was closer to the pub than Anna's. Once they had arrived, they didn't even make it upstairs as John lead her into the living room, giving in to their desires on the sofa.

It had never felt like this before. Anna had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted John, John had never made love to anyone as beautiful as Anna. There was so much chemistry between them, the touches they shared were electric, like a magical reaction.

'Well, it's lucky for you it had never entered my mind that you would sleep in the van.'

'Can I make a request, then?'

'Of course.'

'That we go back now. Any more of this talk and I'm not even sure we'll make it back to the hotel room.'

* * *

John sat up in bed, waiting for Anna to come out of the bathroom. As they had walked back to the hotel room, she had suddenly come over sick and achy, blaming the candyfloss before admitting it had never really agreed with her. Concern shrouded his face as he looked towards the bathroom door, Anna opening it and stepping out into the room.

'Are you alright?'

'I'll be fine after some sleep and the painkillers have kicked in,' she replied, clutching her stomach as she approached the bed. John pulled back the covers, watching as she clambered underneath them. Once she had settled, she raised a hand to her forehead, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. 'I'm sorry. I know this isn't probably what you had in mind for tonight.'

'Hey, don't worry,' John dismissed her remark, sliding down into bed beside Anna, turning to face her. He placed a comforting hand on the arm that was resting over her forehead.

'Will you hold me?'

Without saying a word, John moved his arm around her waist under the covers, moving her closer to him one movement. She snuggled into him, tucking her head in next to his neck, resting her hand on his chest, her fingers lazily playing with the hair she found there. She sighed contently against his neck, kissing him lightly.

'Is that better?' He whispered his enquiry, not wanting to further her discomfort.

'Much. I could get used to this.'

'If I hadn't been such a coward, we could have shared hundreds of nights like this by now.'

'We're together now. That's all that matters.'

'What would you like to do tomorrow morning? Before the others arrive? '

'Surprise me,' Anna replied with a yawn, the movement of her fingers on his chest slowing considerably. 'I did always want to see the Victory when I was a little girl, but we never made it there.'

'Then that is what we shall do. There's an outlet village a few minutes walk from there, maybe we could...'

John stopped talking, drawn to the sound of Anna's gentle snoring and shallow breathing against his neck. Smiling, he gathered the covers further up around them. When he said he could get used to his, he wasn't lying. It simply felt right, to hold Anna in his arms like this. In all his life, he had never felt as content as he did in this moment. As he had in the past few weeks. He was a lucky man indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Things progress for The Night Owls AND John and Anna in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** Everything Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes/ITV/Carnival.

* * *

The sun was shining as John and Anna embarked on a stroll in the areas surrounding their hotel. They left a little later than first anticipated. Anna was clearly over her sickness from the night before, waking up beside John and the feelings that stirred overwhelming as she woke John from his slumber with a series of kisses that left no doubt as to her intentions. He indulged her, no words were spoken as they explored each other's bodies as they had a handful of times before. Both gave in to their desires as they became one, John deciding as he came down from his high that it had never felt this good, no one had ever made him feel the way that Anna did.

Once refreshed, they embarked on John's promise of a trip to see The Victory. Their 'lie in' dictated that they didn't have much time to go on a proper tour but Anna was quite happy to wander, her hand clasped firmly in John's. Thinking himself quite the history expert, Anna found herself entranced by him as he explained the ins and outs of England's naval history. Anna was as patriotic as the next English person, and she took in some of what he was saying. However, she found tracing the line of his jaw with her eyes and the way a lock of hair kept falling just above his right eyebrow much more engaging.

Once they had explored the majority of the dockyard, John suggested they visit a nearby outlet village, perhaps grab some lunch before meeting up with the others. After some retail therapy, Anna making much use of the discount prices, the time John had secretly been willing to stay away as long as possible arrived. The others would be waiting to meet up with John and Anna outside the hotel.

'I don't think you've bought enough.' John joked as he and Anna turned onto the street where the hotel was situated. He looked down at the three bags in her right hand, and the four in his left. Their other hands were entwined, making as much of their time alone as they could.

'The prices were unbelievable, I may drag Mary down there again this afternoon whilst you guys are rehearsing.'

Suddenly, a huddle of people came into view outside the hotel. Soon, John recognised one of them as Robert, his phone glued to his ear. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, John put two and two together and realised Robert must be calling him. Anna was in full flow chatting and clearly hadn't noticed the group as John pulled her down a little alley beside a building. Before she knew where she was, John was crushing his lips down on hers, her feet were barely touching the ground as he pinned her up against the wall.

'What the...' Anna was breathless as John pulled away, leaving hardly a sliver of air between their bodies.

'I've just seen the others,' John replied, manoeuvring himself to peer around the wall at his band mates. He moved back so he was in front of Anna again. 'I'm not going to be able to do that for a while.'

'I know, it's a shame. But I've had a wonderful time.'

'Me too,' John agreed, lightly brushing his lips against Anna's. Her face slowly turned into a grimace as a strange sensation began to make itself known half way down John's body.

'John, in our times together I have learnt there are not a lot of things you can't do but I am a little concerned that you're vibrating.'

'Robert's trying to call me,' John replied with a chuckle. 'It's my phone.'

'Thank goodness for that,' Anna watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'We best make ourselves known.'

He nodded slowly before taking another look to check the coast was clear. Once satisfied their emergence from an alleyway wouldn't cause too many questions, John gestured for Anna to follow him. She did so, her knees weakening instantly as she registered John's little wink, coupled with a grin in her direction. Once back on the pavement, they walked the remaining few yards to where the others were waiting.

'John Bates, answer your sodding phone,' they heard Robert yell as they arrived behind him.

'Sorry mate, it's on silent.' Robert's surprise was visible as John saw him jump a little. 'Good journey?'

'Fine. Look, Mary, Sybil and Cora have gone up to get settled, rooms 20, 21 and 22 if you wanted to go and find them Anna.' Robert explained. 'We need to get to that hall and sound check.'

'Yes sir,' John saluted his friend, Robert clearly not impressed by John's jovial attitude.

'Have you two had a nice time?' Tom asked, nodding in the direction of Anna's shopping bags.

'It's been lovely,' Anna smiled, meeting John's eye. 'He told me all about Nelson when we visited the Victory.'

'And you're still awake?' Thomas remarked before throwing his smoked cigarette on the floor.

'It was very interesting actually, Thomas,' Anna mocked him by tapping her hand on his cheek. 'I best go and find the other girls.' She turned to John. 'Thank you for this morning and yesterday, John. I had a wonderful time.'

'It was my pleasure.'

Anna moved on into the hotel then, Robert's eyes now fixed on John as he watched her disappear from view. Brought out of his silent thoughts, he noticed he was being watched by his friend.

'God, she's a gorgeous woman,' Tom breathed, looking in the direction Anna had just walked.

'Not the sort of comments you should be making when the father of your girlfriend is standing right beside you,' Robert warned, raising his eyebrows at Tom. 'Lets get going, shall we?'

The band waited patiently in the hotel reception for the ladies, Robert becoming increasingly frustrated at their procrastination. Tom looked on amusedly as John tried to calm Robert down. Although he admired his friends hatred of being late for anything, John was quick to point out they still had over two hours until they were due to perform.

'Finally,' Robert exclaimed as Cora appeared, followed by Sybil, then Mary and Anna who were walking down the stairs arm in arm.

'What, we aren't late are we?' Cora asked as she kissed Robert on the cheek. 'You need to relax, dear.'

'I'll go and start the van,' Thomas announced as he walked out of the hotel.

'You all look lovely, ladies,' Tom said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around Sybil's waist. 'Don't they, John?'

His gaze was fixed firmly on Anna and hers on him as he replied to his band mate. 'They do indeed. Beautiful in fact.'

'You charmer,' Cora pinched John's cheek before following Robert out of the hotel. Mary, Sybil and Tom walked on ahead as John hung back a little to walk with Anna.

'You look breathtaking,' he whispered as they quietly followed the others.

'I've missed you this afternoon.' Anna replied honestly, looking up at his face as a smile ghosted across his lips. 'Much more than I ever thought I would.'

'Bates, come on.'

They both shared a laugh as Robert's voice reached them, even though they were both still inside. Once in the car park, they approached the crowded minibus Robert had hired for the trip. Thomas and Tom were already pulling out of the car park in the band's van.

'You two are in there,' Robert explained, pointing to the back of the vehicle.

John rolled his eyes and huffed at his friends bossiness before helping Anna up into her seat. He joined her, making themselves comfortable, Robert moving off before they had even had a chance to buckle their seatbelts.

'Alright in the back?' Sybil laughed as she saw John squashed up, his knees almost level with his chest.

'We're fine, thank you,' Anna replied with a smile.

John took her hand suddenly, realising no one could see what they were doing cramped in the back. Looking across to him, he was staring straight ahead as he searched for Robert's gaze in the rear view mirror.

'For god's sake, Rob,' John called from the back of the minibus. 'Chill out. Why are you so stressed?' John looked at his watch. 'It's six, we aren't due on until just after half eight.'

'Because Trevor is an old friend and I want everything to go well and...'

'A record producer is going to be there this evening.' Cora interrupted.

'What?' John asked, his brow furrowed as he waited for an answer.

'Do you remember Harry Thompson, who we went to college with Trevor with?'

'I remember his awful collection of jumpers more than him. Why?'

'He works for Downton Records,' Robert explained, looking at John in his mirror. 'And he's going to be there tonight. Trevor is still friendly with him.'

'I've told him Harry probably won't take much notice, but now he is convinced if you guys perform well tonight, you'll get a record deal and be on Top Of The Pops.'

'Mum, they don't make Top Of The Pops anymore,' Sybil groaned, slightly embarrassed.

'You've said ever since we joined the band this was just a bit of fun, Rob.'

'I know, but think about it John. A record contract, a chance to do something we love for a living.'

'Don't get your hopes up,' John replied, averting his gaze from the mirror and looking out of the window. 'Besides, if we were ever to get a record contract, on evidence so far tonight I couldn't promise I wouldn't kill you before the first album was made, if your sergeant major routine is anything to go by.'

'You look wonderful, Sandra,' Robert exclaimed. He embraced her, quickly followed by a strong handshake with Trevor. He turned to introduce his band mates. 'And we are the Night Owls. Tom, Thomas and of course you remember John.'

'I hope you boys have got plenty of Spandau Ballet and George Michael lined up. When Trevor gave you his requested set list, he would have included them if he knew what was good for him.'

'Of course, darling,' Trevor said before watching his wife walk away. He quickly turned to Robert, panic striken.

'It's alright,' Robert smiled. 'I'm sure we can work a bit of Gold and Faith into the set.'

Reasonably assured, Trevor moved away to leave the band to get ready. 'Right, who knows the words to Gold?'

'This is ridiculous.' Thomas shook his head as he placed his cymbal into position on his drum kit. 'Adding impromptu songs into the set when the equipment isn't even set up how we are used to is crazy.'

'Well, you did leave it all up to me, didn't you?' John snapped back as he tuned in his guitar. 'I didn't have to do it.'

'Well don't worry, we won't ask you to do it again.'

'You know what,' John almost shouted in response to Thomas, carefully removing his guitar and placing it back on it's stand. 'You sort everything out how you like it, I'll be back at half eight.'

'But John...'

Robert's protests fell on deaf ears as John stormed out of the hall. Anna looked on at the scene before her. Approaching the stage, she looked up at the men all staring open mouthed at the door.

'What happened?' She asked, hands on her hips.

'Thomas happened,' Tom replied, shaking his head at the drummer.

'Maybe I was a little harsh but he didn't set up right and...'

'He was in here for almost two and half hours yesterday,' Anna exclaimed, stepping closer to the stage. 'Where's he gone?'

Three blank faces looked back at Anna. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the hall.

After traipsing Portsmouth for what seemed like hours, Anna saw John in a pub, staring intently at his pint, beer mat in hand, rhythmically tapping it against the bar he was leant against.

'There you are,' she said with warm smile. John turned to face her before staring back at his glass. 'What's up?'

'Another when you're ready, barman,' John called at the man near him who was busy cleaning glasses, before John downed the rest of his drink in one go.

'Careful, you have a gig to play in a minute. How many have you had?'

'This will be my fourth,' John said indifferently as the barman began to pour it. 'What of it?'

'Did Thomas upset you?' Anna asked, placing a hand on John's shoulder. He shrugged it off. 'John, what is it?'

'I'm just sick and tired of being expected to do things, and then do them without any thanks. I was almost forced to come up here and set up on my own. Robert has done nothing but boss me about since he arrived, Thomas complaining. If I wanted to be spoken to like that I would have stayed with my wife.'

'John I...'

'Just leave me alone, will you?'

His forceful tone caused Anna to step back a little bit, John instantly squeezing his eyes shut as she began to back away and out of the pub.

'Shit,' he said under his breath, his temper had been his downfall in the past. He stood up and followed her. He looked left and right before raising a hand to his forehead and running it across his brow. She had disappeared.

John arrived back at the hall with about ten minutes to spare. There were many more people in the hall now, however he easily picked Anna out in the crowd. She was sitting at a table at the back, in deep conversation with Mary and not looking up to see him, like he so desperately wanted her to. Thomas apologised as soon as John had rejoined the others. He accepted his apology, what had happened between John and his band mates was the furthest thing from his mind, he had to make things right with Anna. Alcohol had never sat well with John, that was why he didn't drink anymore. He couldn't give an honest reason why he had decided to drink tonight. It seemed that was what thoughts of his ex wife drove him to.

The gig went well, John knew that. He and his band mates were competent musicians, capable of playing songs to a high standard. They sounded good together. The dance floor was filled, John introspectively appreciated the little mosh pit that had formed in front of him. His main objective was to make sure he found Anna's gaze intermittently. John's heart sunk each time his eyes met hers, and she looked away. This was the pattern for the entire set, John knowing he had to talk to Anna. But he didn't know what to say. He wasn't very good with words. He was however, if the gathered guests reaction was anything to go by as they finished the set, good at singing. An idea played over in his mind. He walked towards the spare guitars that sat in front of Robert's keyboards and picked up the acoustic one.

'What are you doing?' Robert hissed as John began to tune in the guitar.

'Just join in if you know it,' John raised his eyebrows at his friend as he placed the strap over his head.

'Excuse me ladies and gents,' John spoke into his microphone, adjusting his guitar as his fellow musicians looked on at him in confusion. 'I just have one more song I would like to sing. To end the set.' He found Anna's gaze, and this time she didn't look away. 'I'd like to dedicate this to someone. Well, they know who they are.'

Smiling at Anna, nodding his head slightly he strummed his guitar a couple of times. Convinced he was playing in the right key he settled into a steady rhythm. No one was more surprised as he sang the first line of the song he wanted to perform.

'You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life...'

The crowd began to cheer as those assembled on the dance floor began to sway in time to John's playing. Relief swept through his body as Anna stood with her arms crossed, tongue firmly in cheek, a grin playing upon her lips as Cora and Mary waved their arms in the air beside her. John turned to his right to see, of all people, Thomas moving towards him, a tambourine in hand. He stood by John, raising the instrument to his microphone so it could be heard. John nodded slightly in acknowledgement, Thomas looking beyond him as Tom and Robert joined them carrying another microphone stand. The four of them stood together, singing in perfect harmony as the crowd before them joined in enthusiastically.

As the song came to an end, the gathered guests clapped as Robert gestured for the others to join him in a huddle on the stage.

'What the hell was that?' Robert asked his friend, John smiling and clearly very pleased with himself.

'It seemed to go down well,' Thomas answered rather reluctantly. 'I'm always telling you we should try more acoustic stuff. That was a great song choice.'

'Trust you to like Dancing Queen,' Tom quipped before Thomas dug into his ribs with his elbow. 'But seriously, why did you do that, John?'

'That was wonderful,' Sandra exclaimed, her hands clasped together against her cheek as she reached the stage, Trevor and another man following behind, dressed in a black suit and wearing sunglasses. Cora, Mary, Sybil and Anna joined them. The four band members turned around to face Sandra. 'Did Trevor put you up to this?'

John looked at a thoroughly amused Anna, before looking at Trevor who was nodding profusely in his direction. John sighed. 'Yes, he did. He asked me to sing Dancing Queen for you.'

'You are a darling,' Sandra turned to her husband, gently stroking the top of his arm.

'Are we okay?' John mouthed to Anna out of sight as Sandra hugged each band member in turn.

'We're okay,' Anna mouthed back with a smile.

'We best go and say goodbye to some of our guests, Trevor. Now the entertainment is over I am sure some of them will be wanting to leave.' Sandra said as she moved away from embracing John.

'Of course my angel,' Trevor replied, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. 'I'll leave you with Harry. John, Rob, you remember Harry Thompson?'

'Of course we do,' Robert replied with a smile as Trevor and Sandra moved away.

'Look who thinks they are Simon Cowell,' Tom whispered to Thomas, John stifling a chuckle.

'How are you, Harry?' Robert asked as he frowned at the younger members of the band.

'Very well, thank you Robert. You guys were fantastic. The last song was inspired. Not only can you play, you're fantastic at singing as well. Those harmonies were on the money.'

'But it's a no from me,' Tom muttered under his breath, causing Thomas and John to snigger.

'I work for Downton Records, we are a new company based in Leeds. Do you know them? We are under the Polydor umbrella.'

'I've heard of Polydor,' Thomas replied, suddenly interested in what the man had to say.

'Do you do regular gigs up in Yorkshire? I'd love to see you sing your own style of songs. It's clear a lot of the choices tonight were Sandra's doing. Do you write your own stuff?'

'We have a few original compositions,' Thomas lied, Robert and Tom glaring at him as John stared straight ahead.

'Great. Well, if I give you my number, give me a call and I'll come over and see a gig.' Trevor handed Robert a card. 'Make sure you have a couple of your own songs in the set. I'll look forward to the call.'

'Thank you, Harry,' Robert called after him as he left then looked at the card in his hand. 'This is unbelievable.'

'One small problem. We don't have any original compositions,' Tom pointed out.

'Well we best get writing then.' Thomas replied. 'It can't be that hard, surely.'

Laying in the darkness, his mind in overdrive, John was buzzing after the success of the gig. It had felt amazing to get that reaction from those gathered, the adrenaline began to flow through his veins when he picked up the acoustic guitar and it hadn't stopped. Music had been the only thing in his life that made him feel alive, until recently. Until he had met Anna. Now the shift in their relationship made him realise that something other than holding a guitar in his hand could render him feeling invincible.

Looking at his watch, the time ticking towards one in the morning, John wondered if Anna was lying awake thinking of him as well. She consumed his every waking thought, and haunted his dreams. He had been consumed by her, she had invaded his heart. After the party he hadn't had a chance to talk to Anna properly, although she had held his hand all the way back to the hotel in the back of the minibus. Now in his own room, the need to hold her, to hear her say his name was overwhelming. John needed to speak to Anna. Sleep would evade him until he had. Reaching for his hoodie, he left his room and set about moving towards Anna's, a couple of doors down from his.

Exhaling deeply, he quietly knocked on the door before suddenly remembering she was sharing with Mary. 'Ahh, bollo...'

'John,' Anna whispered, looking back over her shoulder. 'What is it?'

'I needed to speak to you, but I forgot about you sharing with Mary.'

'It's okay, she's asleep.'

'I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier. That's why I don't drink.'

'Dancing Queen was for me, wasn't it?'

John nodded. 'Of course it was.'

'Thank you.'

'My pleasure.'

They stood in silence for a moment, simply staring at each other. John reached down for Anna's hand before a familiar sound came from inside the room.

'Anna, who are you talking to?' It was Mary.

Rolling her eyes, Anna stepped back into the room as John moved further into the corridor.

'Goodnight,' he said softly.

'Night.'

Once back in his room, John knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep now, knowing Anna was awake a few doors away. It actually hurt him to be apart from her, and he had never felt like that in a relationship before in his life. The sound of a knock on his door made him jump. He moved towards the door, opened it and struggled to catch his breath as Anna stood before him.

'Sorry for disturbing you,' she began. ' I can't spend another minute without you knowing how completely and utterly in love with you I am. I've known for ages, but tonight cemented it for me. I love you, John.'

John was staggered. Deep down he knew Anna felt deeply for him, her actions and the way she looked at him told him that much. He had never said the words that fell from his mouth in response with as much sincerity before in his life.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**A/N 2- In regards to a man singing Dancing Queen, it sees the song take on a more romantic element for me. A man singing it to the woman he loves. Aww. The idea was inspired by this version of a man singing Dancing Queen: **

watch?v=vmHIZv6K4D8

**Or alternatively, download Frank Turner's version from iTunes. Lovely versions of a classic song you wouldn't necessarily consider a man would sing. **


End file.
